Support is requested for movable equipment critically needed in the University's new Moffitt Mouse Barrier Facility, scheduled for occupancy in June 2004. This new facility was established in response to a 733% increase in animal care and use service demands since 1996, due principally to a 1,068% increase in the number of genetically engineered mice. Capacities of the four existing animal facilities of this centrally administered, AAALAC accredited program in Tampa Bay had been exceeded, and all lacked a secure microbiological barrier, placing studies at risk of being invalidated due to infections. The new mouse facility is ideally located near the greatest focus of federally funded research involving mice, and adjacent to the largest research laboratory expansion in Tampa Bay history. Located on the ground level of the new Vincent A. Stabile Research Building of the University-affiliated H. Lee Moffitt Cancer Center and Research Institute, this new 27,683 nsf facility will establish 6,231 nsf of additional mouse housing space, a dedicated laboratory for the Mouse Models Core, a dedicated necropsy for the Mouse Pathology Core, and a suite of laboratories for the In Vivo Mouse Imaging Core, all in a setting of stringent microbiological security. With occupancy of this new facility, more than 12,600 microisolators will be needed to house between 37,800 and 52,500 additional mice. Support is requested to purchase 22% of the needed mouse microisolators, or 31 mouse microisolator ventilated racks, and 5 associated cage-changing stations. Strong institutional support for this proposal is demonstrated by the University's commitment to purchase the balance of the 140 mouse microisolator racks, and 22 animal transfer stations needed for this new mouse facility, an investment match of 3.6 to 1. The net benefit of the movable equipment requested would accrue to nationally recognized life science research directed by scientists from eight neighboring institutions that will use this new regional resource.